


Eridan is Purple

by Soggy_Waffles



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggy_Waffles/pseuds/Soggy_Waffles
Summary: Eridan feels purple. No, not blue, not even green... just purple.
Kudos: 9





	Eridan is Purple

Your name is Eridan Ampora. You are 7 sweeps old and live with your lusus in an old ship reck. You love history and a little bit of fashion. (magic is pretty cool too, but you'd never admit that. not now that your older, anyway.) 

But something has been off lately. You can feel it down in the put of your stomach, clawing it's way up your throat when you open your mouth to speak. Sometimes, in the mornings or when you eat just a little too much, it finds its way out. Either in the form of a sob or a small bit of bile.

It's been getting more frequent as of late and you know someone has been worried about it. About your thin waist or weak shoulders.

You have always been a bit small for a seadweller, but recently it looks as if you've shrunk just a little smaller. Height has never been on your side, but recently your weight has gone to join it. Just a sweep ago, you had more muscle and a small bit of wriggler-fat at your gut, but now your muscles have begun to fade and their is no more wriggler-fat on your body.

But your getting sidetracked! Right now you are on your way to your morails house, Karkat Vantas. He's been worried about you as of late, and frankly, you don't blame him. You haven quite felt like yourself lately and you want to talk to someone. Who better to talk to than your morail?

Putting it in to words to explain how your feeling will be difficult when you can barely figure it out in your head, though.

You see Karkat's house come up in the distance and you pick up your pace a little. It's been a week since you last saw each other, and even though that doesn't seem like a lot, it is to you!

As you come up to the door you knock on the thin wood and wait. It shouldn't take long, he's never too busy on Thursdays.

Karkat swings open the door, giving a glare to whoever could be bothering him right now, but instead looks up to see you. He turns his snarl into a half-smile before pulling you into a hug.

"It's been a fucking week!" Karkat shrieks while closing the door, "Why haven't you answered any of my text or calls? I was getting worried!"

You left your phone on silent this week, too many thoughts were getting interrupted just as you were putting them together.

"Sorry, I guess I shoulda checked my phone more often." You hate your accent. You used to love it, thought it made you sound strong and menacing, but now? Combined with your awkward stutter? It's horrible, really. "Howw havve you been this wweek?"

Karkat walked over to his sweater pile next to his desk, "I've been alright, just kind of tired." He patted the spot next to him as he fell back on tens of probably hundreds of sweaters. (courtesy of Kanaya and her sewing talents.) "What I really want to know is how YOU have been. You've been acting really fucking strange lately and I want to know why."

You flop down next to Karkat into the soft knitted sweaters. "I don't really knoww, honestly. I mean, I knoww howw I feel, but I don't knoww howw to put it to wwords..." You sigh heavy and look over to your buddy, hoping he gets what your trying to say.

He studies you for a second before resting on his side. "Try, just put it into whatever stupid, shitty, messy description you can."

"But--"

"STUPID, shitty, messy, description. I'll try to understand."

You sigh again and try to organize your thoughts so that they make any sort of sense.

"I guess," you start " I mean, you knoww howw people use the color blue to describe wwhen their feelin sad?" You look back over to see Karkat with a confused face.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Wwell, wwhy don't see use other colors to describe our emotions? It's so much easier, and I feel blue, but not BLUE. It's like I feel like a vvariant of blue, like green or purple." You finnish the first part of your though and subconsciously grab at Karkats sweater.

He looked confused, but gestured for you to finish your thought.

You lay back and look at the ceiling, "Wwhen someone thinks of the color blue, they think of dark and sad things," your fidgeting with the hem of Karkats sleeve now. "and wwhen I think of green, I think of somethin dark or sad, but also gross. Wwhen I feel green, I showw it in my face and movvement. I scrunch up an look displeased. But wwhen I think of purple, I think of dark and sad, but also beautiful. Purple reminds me of wwhen things aren't quite right, but you act like they are."

Karkat reaches his hand out of his sleeve to grip yours, squeezing it to comfort you.

You continue, "Purple represents royalty and beauty, but it's also dark and cold like blue. It's like howw I feel. I feel sad and cold, but I don't show it. I only showw the beauty in the color I make, too scared to let anyone see my real hue."

You didn't even feel the first tears slipping down as Karkat pulled you onto his chest.

"Purple paints my life and I-I can't stop it! It's destroying evverything!" Your body is heaving with tears now as Karkat paps your back.

"I-I dont wwanna b-be purple anymore! I wwanna be yelloww o-or red!" Your eyelids are falling heavy now, but you don't stop crying for another half an hour.

Karkat is whispering to you, sweet things that make you feel just a slightly lighter hue... maybe pink?

You don't care anymore.

As Karkat continues to whisper and pap, you fall into sleep. A dream filled with brighter colors in the beginning and middle, but in the end, all you see is purple...

...You hate the color purple.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to make! It's my first work here on ao3 and I'd love any feedback! (bold of me to assume anyone would read this...) I was just standing in my bathroom looking at my purple hair and I was like "people always use the word "blue" to say that their sad, but why not purple?". So yeah, here's this!


End file.
